made from little things
by macaroon waffle
Summary: ketua osisnya tertidur. dan natalya berpikir untuk membantu arthur. / england/belarus


disclaimer : hetalia belongs to hidekazu himaruya. this fanfiction is written by me.

* * *

Beberapa hari menuju festival sekolah adalah hari-hari yang melelahkan. Setidaknya bagi Arthur Kirkland sang ketua OSIS. Tugas-tugasnya mendadak menggunung. Berbagai urusan mengenai festival sekolah menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Tugas-tugas itu memaksanya untuk tinggal hingga larut malam di sekolah.

Bohong jika Arthur tidak lelah. Dia lelah, lelah sekali. Andai waktu bisa diputar, mungkin Arthur tak akan mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua OSIS. Tak ia sangka tugasnya akan sebanyak ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, waktu tak bisa diulang. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai ketua OSIS dan berdoa semoga masa jabatannya cepat berakhir.

Hari ini Arthur kembali tinggal malam di sekolah. Biasanya ia sendirian. Pengurus dan anggota OSIS yang lain selalu pulang terlebih dahulu. Namun malam ini berbeda. Ada satu orang yang tinggal.

"... Arlovskaya?" Arthur mengernyit, menatap heran sang sekretaris OSIS yang masih tinggal di ruangan. "Kau... tidak pulang?"

"Malam ini kakakku tak ada di rumah, tak ada gunanya aku pulang cepat," Natalya menjawab datar. "Jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal dan membantumu, Ketua OSIS."

Arthur masih mengernyit. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat aneh sehingga Natalya mendecih dan menambahkan, "aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku ingin atau aku kasihan padamu. Aku hanya tidak punya kegiatan lain yang bisa kukerjakan."

"Oh..." Arthur mengerjap, masih terlihat bingung, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Yah... Kalau begitu terima kasih, Arlovskaya. Aku akan benar-benar terbantu."

Natalya tidak menjawab. Cuma melirik tajam pada Arthur, lalu melengos dan duduk di kursinya.

Arthur tersenyum canggung, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia tidak pernah akrab dengan Natalya. Bukan karena mereka bermusuhan atau apa, tapi aura gadis itu agak menakutkan sehingga Arthur memilih untuk tidak mendekatinya kecuali untuk urusan OSIS.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mengerjakan bagian ini," Arthur memberikan seperempat dari tumpukan tugas miliknya pada Natalya. "Hanya mengecek detailnya dan memberi tanda jika ada yang kurang cocok–"

"Aku sudah tahu," Natalya memotong, nadanya terdengar bosan.

Ukh... Arthur tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan. Jika saja Natalya bukan seorang gadis dan bukan orang yang bersedia membantu tugasnya, Arthur tak akan segan-segan memberikan satu dua pukulan ke rahang Natalya.

"Uh... oke."

Akhirnya hanya itu yang Arthur katakan.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Arthur duduk di kursinya sendiri dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Selama itu, hanya diam yang ada. Tidak satu pun dari Arthur maupun Natalya yang bersuara. Mungkin mereka terlalu larut dengan tugas mereka, mungkin juga tidak ada niatan untuk mengobrol.

Dua jam berlalu tanpa disadari. Natalya merenggangkan tubuhnya, belum apa-apa sudah merasa pegal. Ia akui, tugas Arthur berat dan banyak sekali. Hebatnya, meski dia punya banyak tugas begini, nilai pemuda pirang itu tetap stabil. Mau tak mau Natalya merasa kagum pada sang Ketua OSIS.

Manik birunya lantas melirik si Arthur yang duduk di seberangnya. Ia mengernyit. Arthur meletakkan kepalanya di meja, tangannya tidak terlihat bergerak. Ketiduran, kah?

Penasaran, Natalya beranjak dari kursinya dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia berjalan mendekati Arthur yang masih diam tak bergerak. Netra Natalya menangkap wajah Arthur dengan mata terpejam yang terlihat damai sekaligus lelah. Mulut pemuda itu sedikit membuka, sesekali mengeluarkan dengkur halus yang tidak terlalu ketara.

Ah, benar. Arthur tertidur, dan dia terlihat lelah sekali. Raut dingin di wajah Natalya melunak. Kini gadis itu merasa sedikit iba dengan sang ketua OSIS.

 _Apa tugasnya sudah selesai?_

Natalya melirik ke meja Arthur. Ada dua tumpukan kertas di sana. Satu menjadi alas kepala Arthur, satunya lagi berada di sebelahnya, diganjal oleh sebuah pulpen. Tangan Natalya meraih tumpukan kertas yang diganjal pulpen, lalu memeriksanya.

Rupanya belum selesai. Nampaknya Arthur sudah kepalang lelah sehingga ketiduran sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Menjadi ketua OSIS memang berat, ya..." Natalya bergumam lirih. Diperhatikannya wajah tidur Arthur, lalu kembali lagi pada kertas di tangannya. Berpikir sejenak, Natalya lantas membawa setumpuk kertas itu ke mejanya sendiri.

Mungkin sesekali berbuat baik tak mengapa.

* * *

Guncangan di tubuhnya memaksa Arthur untuk meninggalkan alam mimpi. Ogah-ogahan Arthur membuka matanya yang berat. Siapa sih yang mengusik tidurnya? Tidak tahukah bahwa ia lelah sekali?

Mulutnya mau mengucap sumpah serapah, namun batal saat netranya menangkap figur Natalya yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan setumpuk kertas.

"... Arlovskaya?" Arthur mengerjap.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai," Natalya berucap, datar. "Aku mau pulang."

Tugas...?

Ah, iya. Benar. Tadi ia tinggal lagi di ruangan OSIS untuk mengerjakan tugas dan Natalya tinggal untuk membantunya. Ia memberi gadis itu seperempat tugasnya, lalu...? Ugh, sepertinya Arthur ketiduran di tengah mengerjakan tugas. Huh, berarti tugasnya belum selesai dan dia masih harus menyelesaikannya. Ah, betapa melelahkannya...

Tapi, tunggu. Apa kata Natalya tadi? Tugas _nya_ sudah selesai?

"Kau ketiduran," kata Natalya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Arthur. "Lalu tugasmu belum selesai. Kebetulan aku sedang baik hati, jadi kuselesaikan tugasmu. Sekarang aku mau pulang."

Eh?

Arthur menatap Natalya lamat-lamat. "Kau... menyelesaikan tugasku?"

"Harus kuulang lagi?" Natalya bertanya jengah. "Ya, aku menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"Kenapa?" Arthur bertanya heran, tak mengerti. Seingatnya ia dan Natalya tidak begitu akrab. Buat apa gadis itu menyelesaikan tugasnya?

Natalya menatap Arthur untuk beberapa saat. "Kau terlihat kelelahan," ucapnya pelan. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Arthur. "Kurasa tak ada salahnya membantumu. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham."

Tertegun.

Jawaban Natalya membuat hatinya terasa hangat walau ia tak tahu alasannya. Mungkin... ia senang ada yang memperhatikannya meskipun sedikit?

"... terima kasih," Arthur berucap tulus. "Terima kasih, Arlovskaya. Aku... senang kau perhatian pada–m-maksudku! Aku senang karena kau sudah membantuku," koreksi kata dilakukan secepat kilat. Hangat di hati Arthur kini menyebar pada wajahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," Natalya menukas, nadanya terdengar dingin, namun rona tipis menghiasi pipinya. "Sudah kubilang jangan salah paham."

Mereka kembali terdiam, namun kali ini dengan debar jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kalau... kalau sudah selesai, aku pulang," Natalya berbalik cepat, ingin segera keluar dari ruangan OSIS karena debar jantungnya mulai tak karuan.

"Tunggu!" cegah Arthur, tangannya menahan lengan Natalya. Keduanya spontan berjengit karena kontak fisik yang tiba-tiba. Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Arthur melepas pegangannya pada lengan Natalya. "U-uh, maaf. Aku... aku hanya berpikir, mungkin..." Arthur memalingkan wajahnya saat Natalya melirik padanya. "Mungkin... a-aku bisa mengantarmu pulang? B-bukan apa-apa! Hanya... sekarang sudah malam, dan... Kau tahu, tidak baik untuk seorang gadis pulang sendirian di malam hari. A-aku hanya... uh... ingin memastikanmu pulang dengan selamat."

"Kau berlebihan," Natalya berkomentar, namun tak bisa dipungkiri dia senang karena Arthur khawatir padanya. "Aku... bisa pulang sendiri."

Arthur menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membereskan berkas-berkas ini dulu, setelah itu kuantar kau pulang!"

"Merepotkan," Natalya menggerutu, tapi ia tetap tinggal di sana, menunggu Arthur membereskan berkas-berkas OSIS-nya sampai pemuda pirang itu selesai dan menyambar tasnya.

"Ayo."

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga akhirnya Arthur berucap pelan.

"Natalya..."

Mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil secara tiba-tiba, mata Natalya melebar meski hanya sedikit. Ditatapnya Arthur yang kini juga menatapnya. Penerangan yang redup tak banyak membantu, tapi Natalya tahu kini rona merah menghiasi wajah Arthur. Bahkan mungkin wajahnya juga dihiasi rona yang sama.

"Ya?" Natalya menjawab, berusaha tidak terdengar gugup.

"Boleh... aku memanggilmu begitu?" Arthur bertanya. Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan. "T-tidak ada maksud khusus dari itu!"

"Y-ya... Tidak masalah," Natalya berujar lirih. "Tapi sebagai gantinya... aku juga akan memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. B-biar adil saja, sih."

Arthur mengangguk, sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Natalya."

 _Natalya_. Entah kenapa namanya beribu kali terdengar lebih indah saat Arthur yang mengucapkannya.

"B-baiklah..." Natalya mengepalkan tangannya, berharap jantungnya tidak berdebar secepat ini. "... Arthur."

Itu, dan mungkin, untaian dari sebuah kisah manis dimulai dari sana.

 **E N D**

* * *

 **a/n** : apa ini? ngga tau haha. intinya saya mendadak pengen publish fanfic setelah... setahun? dua tahun?  
 **a/n 2** : dan iya saya ngeship englandxbelarus  
 **a/n 3** : makasih buat yang udah baca hehe


End file.
